


A Rant and a Show

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Marching Band Oneshots. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Even though Mafnus is Color gaurd Captain, he's having some trouble with a toss in this years show.  That mean Alec hears all about it.It's also a week before their big compition to see if they win nationals or not.In other words, Magnus better catch that flag!





	A Rant and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Im a Band Geek in a marching band. What did you expect?

"Its nice but it needs to be flawless?! In one week?! I don't even think that's possible!

"For someone like you it is. You're the best guard member I've ever seen." Alec smiled as he pet Magnus' hair. Magnus had his head in his lap.

"But I have to toss the flag, turn 180°, catch it, then kneel all while smiling! I haven't even caught it once! And Nationals are in a week!" Alec sighed.

"Trust me I know. Im worried to death about it. I mean if I'm not on time, no one is." Alec was the drum major, originally a Saxaphone player. Magnus scoffed.

"Alexander darling we both know you'll do wonderfull so don't even pull that."

"And so will you." 

*one week alter*

Magnus stood, his flag up like a banner. All the horn palyers were in set, and the probs were hills with flags, and vallies. The concept for the show was Revolution, and the Title was 'Armed Against the Corrupt.' Alec gave his salute, and went up to his lsdder. He stood on the platform with his hands up. The entire band had their eyes on him. He clapped, and the Saxaphones, Flutes, Barratones, and Tubas all brought their horns up in a clean snap. He conducted the tempo, and the music started.

It started slow and intence. The band was marching halftime, six rows passing each other. The gaurd came in, half on each side. When the music picked out, the used their sabers to make like the were fighting.

At the last movmwnt, Magnus had his solo. He tossed up the flag, spun around 180°, cought the flag, and kneeled as the last hit sounded from the band. Everyone panted from exhertion as the crowd roared in applause. Alec turned around and bowed.

At the cerimony, they were up against six other bands in their class. The drum major, and gaurd captain were on the feild.

"In third place in class AA... New Sky Highschool!" Everyone clapped as the drum major and gaurd captain of new sky highschool got their trophy.

"In second place in class AA...Odd Adam Highschool!" Everyone clapped again as the drumojor and gaurd captain got their trophy, whispering good job to each other.

"And In first place in Class AA...Brooklyn Intstatue Highschool!" The stand exploded with cheers from parents and band kids as Alec and Magnus collected their trophy. They had scored the highest in Nationals. Magnus felt like he was going to cry. Everyone worked so ahrd and it had payed off so well.


End file.
